


we all wear masks

by sugarbug



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spider-Man Fusion, Dialogue Heavy, Identity Reveal, M/M, rated t because shirabu says the f word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarbug/pseuds/sugarbug
Summary: after a long night of shooting webs, tsutomu comes home to an unexpected visitor.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	we all wear masks

New York was always more exciting at night—neon lights blurring in front of his eyes, moonlight tearing across his suit, shadowed faces marveling at him as he swung by. The drops from buildings were more exhilarating at midnight, the air crashing through his lungs with one final leap.

It would have been an even _more_ exciting night if he had actually come across some action, but the only thing he’d managed to stop was a low-threat robbery at a 7/11. A sigh fell from Tsutomu’s lips as he pushed his living room window open, dropping in on light feet.

He pulled at his mask, shaking his hair out as it came off.

He blinked, stumbling towards where the overhead light switch was, only to be bathed in light before he even reached the wall.

An unholy scream left his lips under the sudden assault of light. Once he’d gathered his wits, he registered the figure sitting on the couch next to the lamp that was now illuminating the room.

“Just as I suspected.”

Tsutomu’s eyes widened under his audience, glancing at his suit then back up to the boy in front of him.

“How’d you get in here?” Tsutomu asked first.

“You gave me a key, jackass.” Kenjirou stood up, stalking towards Tsutomu. “For emergencies, which I briefly thought it might be when you didn’t answer any of my calls or texts.”

Tsutomu frowned, brows creasing together. He twisted his arm, looking at the volume controls he’d had installed on the newest model of his suit. He messed with them _briefly_ before realizing that, _yeah,_ they had definitely taken a hit at some point during the night.

“Why were you calling? Is everything okay?”

“ _No,_ Tsutomu, everything isn’t okay!” Kenjirou stepped closer, prompting Tsutomu to take a clumsy step backwards. “One of my best friends has been keeping a massive secret from me for _months!_ ”

Tsutomu swallowed and stared down at Kenjirou, who looked ready to deck him. He was mad, yes, but there was something else lying beneath the surface that Tsutomu was having trouble piecing together.

“Look, I didn’t want you to get hurt.” Tsutomu’s shoulders dropped.

“Do I seem like the kind of person who’s afraid of getting hurt?” Kenjirou crossed his arms, tossing a threatening look at Tsutomu.

“Maybe _I’m_ afraid of you getting hurt.” Tsutomu scowled.

Kenjirou’s face softened for a split second before he scoffed and turned his back to Tsutomu.

Tsutomu sighed, fingers twitching to reach out and touch Kenjirou on the shoulder.

“It’s not like I didn’t want to tell you.”

“Then why didn’t you?” Kenjirou asked weakly.

“I don’t know. Because I really _don’t_ want you to get hurt. Because I don’t want _you_ to worry about _me?_ ” Tsutomu stared up at the ceiling, blowing air out through his teeth. “Because it’d change the way you think about me?”

Whenever he’d considered telling Kenjirou about the whole Spiderman _thing_ , he’d always worried that it would end up with Kenjirou abandoning him. What if Kenjirou had thought that being associated with him would put him at risk? What if he thought it was reckless of Tsutomu?

“What?” Kenjirou turned back around, side-eyeing Tsutomu, “You think I’ll think you’re cool now that I know you’re Spiderman?”

Tsutomu smiled, a wave of relief crashing over him. He moved closer so he could kick Kenjirou’s foot lightly with his own.

“I will _never_ think you’re cool. I cannot emphasize that enough.” Kenjirou kicked Tsutomu’s foot back.

Tsutomu snorted, looking up and meeting Kenjirou's gaze. The latter’s eyes had lost most of their fury, and his expression was more forgiving.

“Who else knows?” Kenjirou asked after a beat.

“Just you.”

“Not even your aunt?” Kenjirou raised an eyebrow.

“ _Especially_ not my aunt! Are you crazy?” Tsutomu asked incredulously. “Wait, what did you mean when you said ‘ _Just as I suspected_ ’?”

“I, ah,” Kenjirou scratched his neck, “might have seen the suit on your bed when I passed your room on my way to the bathroom the last time I was over?”

Tsutomu groaned. It was a miracle he had a full-face mask because he definitely still hadn’t mastered the art of being covert.

“Yeah. So, I figured you were either a weird roleplayer or...” Kenjirou gestured up and down at Tsutomu, still decked out in his suit.

“Spiderman,” Tsutomu finished.

“Spiderman.” Kenjirou nodded.

They stood there in yet another awkward silence before Tsutomu jumped to speak again.

“Oh! What were you calling me about?”

“Oh,” Kenjirou blinked a few times at the question, “it’s—it’s not a big deal.”

“No, seriously, I’m sorry I missed it!” Tsutomu picked at his bangs, which were sweaty and stuck to his forehead at crooked angles.

“Really, I—it’s nothing.”

It might have been the poor light of the lone lamp leading him to see things that weren’t really there, but Tsutomu thought he caught a dust of pink spreading over Kenjirou’s cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

Something was weird, but Tsutomu wasn’t about to press Kenjirou when he’d already elicited one explosion from him tonight. He could save it for tomorrow.

“Well,” Tsutomu shuffled from side to side, “I’m glad you know now.”

“You are?”

“I am.”

“Whatever.” Were Kenjirou’s cheeks growing rosy _again?_ “Your hair looks really fucking stupid right now, by the way.”

“Look, it gets really gross under the mask, okay?” Tsutomu whined. He took off towards his bedroom, “Give me a minute to get out of this thing.”

“Hey,” he stopped in the doorway of the living room, whipping around to look at Kenjirou, “wanna grab something to eat after I change?”

“Right now? It’s, like, midnight.”

Kenjirou squinted, tugging on his hoodie strings. Tsutomu thought he looked exactly where he was meant to be, standing there in the middle of Tsutomu’s living room. Even with his brooding presence, everything felt a little more in place with Kenjirou around.

“So?”

“Fine. Whatever.” Kenjirou picked at his sleeves before looking up to glare at Tsutomu. “But if I fall asleep during my chem lab tomorrow it’s _your_ fault.”

Tsutomu rolled his eyes, grinning and running to his room.

It always felt good to come back home.

**Author's Note:**

> shirabu was calling shiki that night to ask to meet up so he could CONFESS his dumb FEELINGS but of course goshiki had to go and be freaking SPIDERMAN smfh...
> 
> this has been sitting in my brain for a WHILE.. i was actually in the midst of writing another goshira fic tonight when my hands took over and wrote this instead .. unedited so There's That
> 
> thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
